Fairy Tail New Generation: Season 3
by FTFanficWriter
Summary: After the vigorous guild war with Fairy Tail and White Eclipse, Noah and the group decide to take on a job, but this job isn't an ordinary job. It is an S class.. Found out what happens here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A Fresh Start  
The scene opens up showing Noah and Tai sitting at the table in Fairy Tail. They finally managed to get their guild back after the war against White Eclipse. Noah looks down at his bandaged arm and then looked back up with a smile.

"It was all worth it." Noah said.  
"Hm? Oh you mean the battle. Heh.. Yeah we all got banged up pretty bad. But it doesn't matter. We got our guild back!" Tai said with cheer.

The doors of the guild opened up as Mariah skipped in the guild with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, guys!" She said, waving to Noah and Tai.  
"Hey, Mariah!" They both said.

Mariah skipped over and sat at the table. A few moments later Natsu walks up to the edge of the table and smirked.

"Oi. Good news. Calium is now successfully in prison. You all did good." He said with a cheerful smile.  
"Oh that's great! Bastard deserves it!" Tai yelled out.  
"He sure was a pain in the ass.." Noah said.

Natsu then nodded and made his way to his room in the guild, a few moments later Marcus walks up with a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Hey, you three. Come to the roof of the guild. We have to speak." Marcus said after teleporting to the roof.

The group did as their friend said and met him on the roof.

"What's up, Marcus?" Tai asked.  
Marcus stood there for a second before pulling the paper from his pocket.

"Jewel is what's up." Marcus said.  
"What?" Tai asked in confusion.  
"Listen. I know we're all low on jewel. So I managed to find a job that will pay us very well." Marcus said with a smirk.  
"And what might the job be?" Noah asked.

Marcus then explained the job to his friends. A town nearby is in need of help from a deadly music wizard who is killing everyone and ruling over. He also explained how it was an S class job and that the government are the ones who issued the job.

"An S class job huh?" Noah said while laying down, relaxed.  
"Yes, and the pay for this job is 3,0000 jewel." He also added.

Mariah jumped up with excitement.

"Wow! That's a big pay!" Mariah said happily.  
"Of course it is. It's an S class jjob." Tai said.

Tai then propped off the guild sign on the roof and began to walk away.

"Which is why I'm not doing it." Tai said.  
"What?! Why?!" Marcus yelled out.  
"We're not S class. This isn't right." He explained.  
"Dude!" Noah yelled.  
"No! I'm not doing it." Tai finished as he hopped off the roof.

Later that night Tai laid in his bed and began to close his eyes, ready to start a new day.

"Hm...?" Tai began to murmur as he slowly woke up.  
"Morning sleeping beauty!" Noah yelled.

Tai then sat up rubbing his eyes. But came to realize he was on a ship.

"What the hell?! Where am I?!" Tai asked.  
"You're on a ship. And we're going to do the job!" Noah yelled with a smile as the scene darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A New Adventure  
The scene opens up showing Tai looking around, scratching his head confused.

"A ship?! Really? They just had to take me. I completely told them I didn't want to do this." Tai said with an angered look.

There was a sudden knock at Tai's door, he stepped over and opened the door, still with an angered frustrated look.

"Woah, someone is angry." Noah said with a casual chuckle.  
"I don't want to be apart of this, Noah! I already told you!" Tai yelled out.

Noah stepped in and closed the door, he walked over to the window and began to examine the ocean outside.

"Your point?" Noah said while watching the waves pass.  
"My point? Tch.. My point is this! I shouldn't be here, I don't want to be here, and I will not accept any punishment for being forced here!" Tai yelled once again.

Noah looked away from the window and then turned to examine Tai.

"Then why are you teamed with me?" Noah said.

There was long pause in between them, Tai then shook his head before looking up at Noah.

"Because we're brothers. We've been with each other all our lives, man." He said.  
"And that's exactly why you're here on this ship with me today. We're a team. We're brothers!" Noah said with a confident smile.

The ship shook viciously knocking both Tai and Noah around. In confusion they ran out of Tai's room onto the deck of the ship.

"Choppy waters." Marcus said as he looks over the railing into the water.  
"Ah. We were wondering what that was." Noah said.

Marcus heard Noah's voice and turned with a smile.

"Hey. What's up, you two." Marcus said.  
"Nothing much.." Tai said.  
"We're not too far from our destination." Marcus then said as he turned around and leaned forward over the railing.

Noah looked around for a second and then with a confused look he walked over to Marcus.

"Where's Mariah?" Noah asked as he leaned on the railing by Marcus.  
"She's with Drail in the crows nest." He said while pointing to them.

Noah nodded and jumped all the way up to the crows nest, hanging on the edge.

"This ships has a crows nest? Doesn't really look like a pirate ship." Tai said in confusion.  
"Well the ship has been remodeled. It used to be a pirate ship. The crows nest was just kept for a memory." Marcus explained.

All of a sudden Drail flew down and landed on Tai's head.

"Well hey there, Drail. Long time no see." Tai said while moving his eyes up to see him.  
"Hey, buddy!" Drail said while hugging this head tightly.

Noah and Mariah both jumped from the crows nest and landed by the group.

"When are we getting there?" Mariah said impatiently.  
"Yeah! We're ready to take on this job!" Noah yelled out.  
"You two are so cute together." Drail said.  
"What..?" Noah and Mariah both said at the same time.

Then the ship began to close in the town.

"There it is.." Marcus said with a serious tone.  
"It looks scary.." Mariah said, not knowing she was gripping onto Noah's arm.  
"Lets get ready, guys. A new adventure awaits us." Noah said as the docked.

The scene changed to Michio and Luke.

"So this is the town with the deadly music wizard.." Luke said.  
"Yeah.. Which means Fairy Tail should be here.. We can get the jump on them.." Michio said with an evil laugh as the scene darkened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Fallout  
The scene opens up showing the group meet up with a guide that was sent for them by the government. Hi name was Rao, his clothes were tattered and ripped up, he had a small beard and shaggy hair.

"Fairy Tail I presume." Rao said as they reached him.  
"That's correct." Tai said as Drail began to fly up to look at the city.

The city was covered by a dark aura. An evil aura that could leave chills down anyone's back. The buildings were half destroyed, it's rare to see one fully standing. Drail gulped as he flew back down onto Tai's shoulder.

"Tai.. It's scary.." Drail whispered into his ear.  
"It's okay, I won't let you get hurt." Tai said back to him with a confident smile.

Rao nodded once to them letting them know to follow. He turned and began walking toward the city gate.

"Prepare for the worst." Rao said as the gate slowly opened.

The group entered with caution, they followed Rao for hours until he stopped suddenly.

"What's up?" Noah asked as they stopped.  
"We're being watched. Prepare yourselves, bandits to the east and west." Rao said as he kept looking side to side.

All of a sudden a horde of bandits dashed out from the buildings and alleys with weapons preparing to attack and hopefully kill the group.

Rao turned and looked at the group. "Do your worst." He said as he spun and kicked a bandit to the side.

Noah smirked and turned his head to the side as he right index finger towards a bandit's chest.

"Glad you said that." He said as he shot a shadow gun straight through the bandit.

Tai flipped up and them landed into the ground causing a mountain like structure shoot from the ground making a group of bandits shoot into the air. Once they began falling down he made another mountain side shoot up, when the bandits were In between the two structures, Tai swung his hand forward making the left side crash into the right side; crushing the group of bandits.

"Brutal." Marcus said.

In a flash of lightning Marcus dashed towards a crowed of bandits and zipped by them all, once Marcus reached the other side he stopped, in a matter of seconds the bandits split in half.

"And I'm brutal?" Tai said.  
"Maybe a little." Marcus said while a chuckle slipped out.

The rest of the group finished the bandits off with ease.

"Anymore?" Noah said with a smirk.  
"No. Let's continue." Rao said as he turned and began walking.  
"It's like a fallout here." Noah said as they began to walk behind.  
"That's exactly what it is. Ever since the music wizard got here it went to hell." Rao said as he tightened his fist.

The group walked for a little while until Rao stopped again.

"Come out.. I know you're hiding.." Rao said to an alley way.  
"What?" Mariah said as they stopped.

In a flash of light Mariah was swooped up then disappeared like a flash.

"Mariah!" Noah yelled out.  
"Shit! They're going north, I bet they're going to the music wizard." Rao said with an angered look.

In a blink of an eye Noah disappeared into the shadows, heading North for Mariah.

"Let's hurry up!" Tai yelled out as he ran too. The scene then darkened as Mariah screamed out for help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Betrayal  
The scene opened up showing Mariah being carried by a shadowy man like figure, zipping through alley ways and streets.

"Where are you taking me?! I have no money!" Mariah yelled out.

A few moments pass the man ran into an abandoned looking building and say Mariah down.

"What are you doing?! Help!" Mariah started to yell for help, only to hear her echo.

The lights in the building shot on, Mariah slightly blinded by the light looks up to see a older looking man sitting on a throne in front of her. He held a giant spear by his side and wore huge heavy armor, he looks like a human tank basically.

"Who are you people?" Mariah asked, frightened by the old mans appearance.

The man that brought Mariah to the location stepped away and beside the old man.

"You can call us "the authority"" The man said as he smirked slightly.  
"Authority? What kind of authority kidnaps girls when they aren't paying attention?!" Mariah then lashed out in anger.

Footsteps were heard as another man stepped up on the left side of the old man on the throne. He had blonde hair and a scar under his left eye. He too was wearing armor and wielded a sword on his side.

"Lumi?" The man on the right asked as the blonde male stepped up.  
"Hm?" Lumi asked, not taking his eyes off of Mariah.  
"What are you doing here? You left your post." The man on the right asked, slightly angered.

The old man in the middle growled as he smashed his spear into the ground to silence the two.

"Lumi, I will have a word with you in a minute. Shuga, shut the fuck up. It's my job to interrogate people." The old man said with an angered look.  
"Yes sir, master Akuma." Shuga said with slight fear in his tone.

Mariah stayed silent, still questioning why she is here.

The scene switched to Noah hopping from building to building.

"Come on, Mariah where did you go..?" He asked himself as he began to speed up.  
"Noah!" Rao yelled out as he jumped straight up through the roof in front of Noah.

Noah slid and stopped before running into Rao.

"What the hell?!" Noah yelled out.  
"Mariah! I know where she is!" Rao yelled as he turned and began to run.  
"Where?! Hey wait up!" Noah yelled as he followed behind.

The scene switched back to Mariah in a cell, Shuga was standing in front of the cell laughing.

"Poor helpless bitch.." He said softly, laughing to himself.  
"When my friends get here! You'll get yours!" Mariah yelled out in anger, tears falling from her face.  
"Your friends aren't getting anywhere near here!" Shuga yelled out.  
"Yes they will! Rao will help them!" Mariah lashed back.

Shuga began to laugh harder at the words.

"Rao? HA! That's funny, because last time I checked Rao.. Was my brother.." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"What..?" Mariah asked.

The scene switched to Rao and Noah, Rao stopped at an open area, thunder clashed I the air as rain began to slowly fall.

"Where are we, Rao?! Where's Mariah?!" Noah yelled out, impatient.  
"Hm. Mariah isn't here, Noah.." Rao said with a smirk.  
"What do you mean? Where are we?!" Noah began to glare as he yelled.  
"This is your burial ground.." Rao said as he dashed towards Noah at intense speeds.

The scene then darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Will You Be Mine?  
The scene opened up showing Mariah waking up in the guild. Shocked at what she saw; she stood up and stretched. Was everything a dream? The job, The authority, all a dream? She walked into the main room seeing everyone smiling and laughing.

"Oi! Mariah!" A familiar voice said.

She looked to her side where she heard the voice and she was right. It was master Natsu waving and smiling.

"Oh.. Hey!" Mariah said.

Still confused she walked over to the counter where Natsu sat.

"How's it going?" Natsu said with a cheerful tone.  
"I'm good.. A little confused. But good." Mariah said softly.  
"Well that's good." Natsu said.

Mariah looked to the main room seeing everyone dressed nicely, looking up at the main door she could see a sign that says "Happy Valentines Day." It was valentines day? She thought to herself before looking back up seeing everyone exchanging heart chocolates and flowers.

"Happy Valentines day by the way." Natsu said while patting Mariah's back.  
"You too.. Um where's Noah?" Mariah asked.  
"Him and Tai went on a job. But he left you a note." Natsu said as he reached into his pocket.

He handed Mariah the note with a smile. Mariah walked over to an empty table and sat so she could read the note. "Dear Mariah, meet me at the park at 7:00 pm, dress nice." That's all the note said. She put the note in her pocket and brushed her hair to the side.

"Why does he want me to meet him at the park?" She thought to herself as a slight blush came across her face.

She eventually left the guild and went to her apartment which was not too far from the guild.

"Do I have something nice...?" She said as she examined in her closet.

She then closed her closet. She began to thought about what he said. "Dress nice." She then thought about going out and buying a dress. She nodded in agreement to herself and grabbed her purse and ran out of her apartment.

A few hours pass. It was 6:00 PM when she looked at her clock. She was wearing a pink dress and curled her hair.

"An hour left. Why am I so nervous..? What's happening?" She said into the mirror.

She left her apartment at 6:50 and made her way to the park.

"I guess I'm about to find out what's up.." She said quietly.

Once she arrives at the park Noah was standing under the oak tree with flowers and chocolates in his hand. She blushed a little and walked up to him.

"Noah?" Mariah asked out.

He turned and smiled, he was wearing a nice tuxedo and was smiling pretty wide.

"Hey.." He said with a happy and soft tone.  
"Um.. Happy Valentines day.." Mariah said with a small smile.

Noah walked up and handed her the flowers and chocolates.

"Mariah. Will you be mine?" Noah said softly.

There was a pause, Mariah was flustered and couldn't speak. But she eventually said.

"Yes.." She said softly.

Noah then grabbed her waist and began to pull her close.

Everything then went black.

"Hey! Quit talking in your sleep! Pissing me off!" Shuga said as he punched the cell bars.

Mariah sat up.

"Only a dream.. Of course.." She said.

The scene switched to Noah and Rao fighting. Noah flipped over Rao and spun; kicking him off his feet but Rao flips forward onto his feet and dashed at Noah again.

"Noah.. Please hurry." Mariah said as the scene darkened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Erin  
The scene opened up showing Tai, Marcus, Drail walking through the destroyed city.

"Everyone just kind of dispersed in different directions. I'm so confused. Everything happened so fast.." Tai said as Drail flew up on his right shoulder.  
"At least the storm stopped, but it's night now.." Marcus informed as he looked up at the sky.

Tai growled a little and stopped.

"Dammit, we're just gonna have to rest without them. We'll search tomorrow for Noah, Mariah and Rao." Tai said as he looked around for a place to sleep.  
"It would be safer to sleep on high ground. That building ahead looks stable. How about Drail takes us up there to sleep." Marcus said.  
"Hey I can do that! Good idea!" Drail said cheerfully.

The scene switched to Mariah in the cell The Authority placed her in.

"Why does it have to be me? I always end up the helpless one!" Mariah yelled out in anger.

She stood up and got in a stance like she was about to do an attack.

"There's no use." A voice in the corner spoke out and said.

Mariah jumped away, scared. She had no idea there was somebody in the cell with her.

"Hey! Hey! Who's there! Show yourself!" Mariah said while moving her arms around foolishly like a ninja.

A girl about the same age as Mariah walked out from the corner, her clothes were beat and pretty torn, she had long brown hair and a small mole under her right eye.

"Sorry to startle you. I'm Erin.." The girl said with an innocent voice.  
"Oh.. Heh. It's okay. I overreacted." Mariah said with a small smile.

Shuga walked by and punched the cell bar.

"Shut up! You talk to much!" He said with a very angered look. He looked to the side and saw Erin.  
"Did I tell you to leave the corner?! You shouldn't be talking to anyone!" He continued, gripping onto the cell bar with a very tight grip.

Erin backed away into the corner and sat.

"Hey! There is no need to be mean!" Mariah yelled out, an angered expression on her face.  
"What did you say?!" Shuga yelled as he ripped the cell open and grabbed Mariah by the neck.  
"Do you want to fucking die?! I'll pop your head off so easily! You don't even know!" He continued to yell.

His grip around her neck tightened as he began to grow more angry.

"No! You'll get punished for taking back to me!" Shuga yelled out before swinging around throwing Mariah into the wall leaving a few cracks. "You'll get all of what you deserve!" He continued as he grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her out of the cell. He slammed the cell door and dragged her into a back room that seemed to be like a butcher room.

After the door slammed all you could hear was screaming. It was a horrifying and terrible scream.

A day had passed as the sun came up.

"Wake up. We need to go." Tai said as he tapped onto Marcus' shoulder.

Marcus stood up and rubbed his eyes before nodding. They both grabbed there stuff and darted off of the building and ran through the streets.

Back at The Authorities hideout.

"Mariah.. Are you okay..?" Erin asked softly to Mariah as she sat against the wall looking down.

She had cuts all over her, terrible cuts. Blood was still flowing down her face and arms.

"He tends to do that.. When he loses his temper." Erin continued. Trying to comfort her.

Shuga walked up to the cell and threw plates on the ground.

"Breakfast!" He yelled.

He took a quick glimpse at Erin sitting next to Mariah and began to grow angered.

"You do not fucking listen do you?!" Shuga yelled. He slammed the door open and grabbed them both by the hair. He began dragging them out into the main hall, this time going to a different torture room for two people.

"You're gonna fucking learn how to behave!" Shuga yelled again as he passed the captain and Lumi.

In a bang Rao was thrown through the brick wall and into Shuga. Through the hole in the wall was Noah with an angered and dark look on his face.

"I'm going to kill.. Every. Single. ONE OF YOU!" He yelled out as the scene darkened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Death Arena The scene opens up showing Shuga slowly stand up with a very angered look on his face after getting hit by his own brother's body. "You son of a bitch!" Shuga yelled out as he punched the ground hard. Mariah and Erin quickly jolted to Noah, running past him and then stopping behind him. "Boy are we glad to see you here.." Mariah said softly. "Tai and Marcus are looking for you. Go find them and bring them back here.." Noah said, not taking his eyes off the two brothers. "Right. Come on, Erin." Mariah said as they both darted away. Rao then stood up next to his brother Shuga with an evil and sinister grin on his face. "So you're still standing huh?" Noah said as he saw the man slowly stand up. "You made a huge mistake, punk!" Rao said as he straightened up. "You brought the deadly brother duo together.." Shuga said. "You may be able to handle one of us." Rao added. "But not both of us.." Shuga concluded. The area began to shake violently as a blood red aura surrounded the two brothers. "Lumi. Go find the two girls and the other guild members. Do not engage.. But at least mess up their tracks to get here." Akuma said. Lumi simply nodded and in a flash he vanished. The area began to slow down, everything was like in a new universe. "Welcome to our deadly arena.. The last thing everyone who challenges us sees." Rao said. "In this arena everything begins to slow down as it drains your magic." Shuga added. Noah dropped to his knees I'm pain as the dark aura that was once around him disappears. "Now let's see how good you are in the death arena.." They both said as the scene darkened. 


End file.
